Moving on
by Sparrow2099
Summary: Team Natsu take a job just like any other day but on this job its different...How so? You ask well because for this job they'll have to team up with Rave Masters Haru and Elie and Crime Sorciere! Will they survive or will Haru and Natsu end up killing each other? Warning: OCs Rated:T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm sparrow2099! This is my first fan fiction so please don't say that I'm completely hopeless and please if you have any suggestions please :This is an OC story so please don't kill me! **

* * *

Erza P.O.V

"Lucy! Natsu! Gray! Happy!Here now!" I shouted from my table. I had just finished eating my strawberry cheesecake and was now ready to brief the others on our mission. Lucy was the first at my side, since she had been at the bar.

Happy then flew over and sat on the table in front of us. Natsu and Gray came from opposite directions, bumping into each other as they came.

"Watch where your going flame brain" Gray said pushing past the dragon slayer.

"What did you say ice queen?" Natsu retorted. Gray glared back and got in Natsu's face.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Ash brains!"

"Stripper!"

"You wanna go!?"They yelled in unison as they glared at one another.

"Are you two fighting?" I asked standing from my seat.

"N-no of c-course not Erza! We're b-best friends!"They said slinging an arm over each others shoulders. Lucy and Happy sweatdropped as I sat down and said.

"Good because we have a mission to do" I started. It was only 9:00am so we could go today. " This missionis on a first come first serve basis. Meaning we do not accept the mission here but we must go to the client to accept it. Come back here in one hour to meet me with everything packed. Now go!"I yelled. They all scrambled away.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" someone asked from behind me.

"No they needed that and besides" I paused and turned to face him "now I'm free" I removed the clothe which hid his face to see him already smiling.

"I love you Erza" he said.

"I love you too...Mystogan"

No one P.O.V

They arrived at the guild with everything they needed. Erza informed Master that they would be leaving and everyone bid them farewell. About halfway to the train station it finally hit Natsu.

"Wait train station+Mission in another city=..." he thought about it."A-a-a train ride!"he said trying retreat only to have Erza point her newly equipped sword at him.

"We will take the train and you will not complain" she said

"A-aye sir"He nodded not daring to argue whereas Gray was trying to hold back his laughter.

"So Erza...What's the mission?" Lucy asked.

"Here's the request" Erza handed her the request notice. It read..

Please defeat the dark guild which has been terrorizing our town

They are called Shadow Mist and they are raiding our town

Several people have been injured and killed because of them

There are only 7 members and their master but do not underestimate them

Please help us this town has suffered immensely already we can't hold on much longer

Reward: 2 Million J

"What! 2 million Jewels?!" Lucy yelled.

"Well this is an S-Class mission" Erza said.

"Gosh Luce quiet down" Natsu said holding his ears.

"Aye Lucy you sound like a rampaging monster"Happy added.

"Shut up baka neko!"

On The Train..

"I-I don't fe-eel s-so good" Natsu stammered.

"Pathetic" Gray mumbled under his breath so the Titania would not hear. Lucy sat with Natsu and Gray sat next to Erza.

"Ugh" Natsu moaned before falling onto Lucy's lap. His head rested there while Lucy blushed madly before she began playing with his hair. He immediately relaxed and let his breathing steady meaning he was asleep.

"Having fun?" Gray asked, smirking.

In The Town Of Olive

"I'm not taking the train ever again!" Natsu shouted.

"You say that every time Natsu" Lucy said for what felt like the millionth time (which it probably was)

"Aye sir" Happy said.

"Hurry up or we will miss the mission" Erza paused "and we'll have to take the train again" she smirked.

"Quick! Let's go! Happy! Maximum speed!" Natsu yelled franticly. Lucy laughed while Gray smirked at his rivals denseness. The gang began walking through the streets of Olive.

Olive was a large town on the outskirts of Fiore. It was a fairly quiet and peaceful until Shadow Mist came.

"Erza, Where's the clients house?" asked Lucy. Erza took the lead of the group leading them through the town. Lucy and Gray followed whereas Happy and Natsu lagged behind.

"It should be in the towns center which is up ahead" she answered. They kept on walking until they saw the town center.

Gray P.O.V

We arrived at the city center to find it completely empty. The centre itself was pretty impressive it had just about everything. The ground was all cobblestone but it was unusually even. The buildings looked quite old but still fitted in except for a couple of scorch marks on the sides. There was a big gap in the buildings. Like something was missing.. In the center of the square there was a large fountain. On top of the fountain there was a statue it was of a tall woman with a flowered basket in hand. On the statue was a piece of paper flapping in the wind. I walked over to it and read it aloud...

"Dear mages

Thank you for coming to help us, as you can see my town is empty that's because I'm afraid that Shadow Mist will attack again so I asked them to leave town for a while. Also come to the field south of Olive as a joke Shadow Mist transported my house there hence the gap in the square. I will give you further instructions there. Please hurry.

Signed, Mayor of Olive, Jogi Oribu"

I finished reading the letter and looked up at my friends. Lucy was shocked, I understood why I mean they transported a whole house? Just how strong we're they? When I looked at Erza she looked serious and business like and Natsu well he was just looking like an idiot as usual, nothing new there. He began sniffing the air, like a dog would. I smiled at my comparison and asked.

"Oi, what is it hot head?" He scowled at me and I glared back.

"Well ice princess if you must know there are people coming this way and they have a strong magical vibe." he said.

"Other mages!" Erza yelled.

"Quick let's go!" Lucy said and we began to run south to the field the letter had mentioned. We weaves through the town and heard nothing for a while. The clearing was just up ahead of us. I looked back and saw two familiar faces.

"Haru?!Elie?!"I yelled in surprise they were gaining especially Haru.

"Hey, you pinkette I want a rematch so stop running away!" he yelled referring to Natsu. I then noticed that they were being followed by two cloaked figures. One wearing a white cloak and the other a black cloak. We had just reached the field when Natsu stopped ready to fight.

"I'm all fired up so bring it on!" he shouted.

"Oh hi Elie" Lucy said. Elie waved.

"Hey Lucy" she said as they started to converse with each other. Haru and Natsu were already at each others throats.

"You two stop fighting!" Erza yelled in a fit of rage. I looked over to the two cloaked figures, the white hooded figure was about the same height as Erza whereas the black hooded was slightly shorter. I saw a strand of aqua blue hair sticking out of the bottom of the cloak. A girl?

"Ah young mages your here at last " someone said from behind us. We all turned to see an old man in a gray suit. He was quite tall but in his 60s by the looks of him. He had tidy silver hair and black shoes to complete his formal attire.

"Oh hello sir we are from Fairy Tail and we have come to accept your request."Erza said smartening up.

"No we did" Haru said pushing past Natsu.

"Ah two different guilds? It seems you have a decision to make by any chance would you be willing to work together?" he asked. We all shared a glance before Haru said.

"On one condition" he paused "A rematch" he finished. The white hooded person stepped forward gaining Haru's attention.

"Haru remember about our deal? I get to fight salamander and I shan't tell anyone about your a little secret" It was a girls voice who spoke. Haru blushed and glanced at Elie through the corner of his eye.

"Fine" he answered and began to mutter about blackmail. It was then I felt the magical presence heading our way. It was strong I could tell. I looked into the forest and saw three hooded figures approaching. The magical vibe felt familiar almost like I knew it by heart.

"Friends of yours?" I asked looking at Haru and Elie. They shook their heads.

"Friends of your actually" one of the figures replied. That voice...U-

* * *

**Good?Bad? Please review and tell me I'm new to this so I need help. Sorry that i left it as a cliff hanger but I didn't know where to stop and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC because I haven't watched alot of Rave Master and I'm not up to the part of Crime Sorciere in Fairy Tail so they are my you have any suggestions please just review or PM me K? Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter and I hope you liked the first one in this chapter you will meet some of my OCs. Big thanks to Aquos35 for my first review! Well heres the 2nd chapter. **

* * *

Gray P.O.V

I stood there shocked at the three people in front of ,Merudy and Jellal pulled their hoods down. There was silence for a while. No one knew what to say, Erza was the first to recover.

"J-jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked totally shocked.

"We are here to stop the dark guild, Shadow Mist." Ultear finished.

Jellal P.O.V

Fairy Tail was shocked at our presence but there was nothing new there. Everytime we saw them they put on their shocked faces and act like they'd never seen us before. It was getting quite predictable. I noticed there were other people here. There was a guy with silver hair and a giant sword on his back. Stood next to him was a girl with short brown hair holding a strange creature that was shaking. Then there were these two cloaked figures.

"Okay,okay one at a time first who are you?" Natsu said looking over to the white cloaked person. Before anyone could speak another word the cloaks dropped to the floor. They revealed two girls. The firwearing out the same height as Erza she had long brown hair that reached her knees it had somelarge curls in random places. She wore a strapped shirt which had white and blue waved line designs on it. The shirt left part of her stomach exposed, she had a similar designed short skirt which stopped just above her knees. She had a blue ribbon in her hair and white boots that stopped just below her knees. She also had a white belt which held a katana and a blue lasso. But the thing that stood out the most about her were her eyes. They were a deep ocean blue with flecks of gold in them. She smiled sweetly before shuffling uncomfortable at all the stares she was receiving.

The other girl that had wore the black cloak had long aqua blue hair that went up to her ankles,tied into pigtails. She dressed in a black sleeveless shirt which had aqua blue designs on it, a blue tie hung from her neck. Most of her stomach was on show and she had black and aqua short shorts. She had black boots that stopped just above her knees and a black whip attached to her black leaver belt. To complete her look she had black fingerless gloves on and two red ribbonshair either side of her hair. Lastly her eyes were wereshe same colour as her hair.

I looked around at people's reactions Gray was just staring with his mouth open,Erza was looking from me to the girls. Lucy was glaring at Natsu as he looked the two girls up and down.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked still staring.

"I'm Haruka Nanami" the blue haired girl said." And this is Serena Umi" she said pointing to the brunette.

"And who are you two?" Merudy asked the others. The silver haired boy stepped forward and said.

"I'm Haru and this is Elie and Plue" he said gesturing to the short haired brunette and the shivering animal? Do I even call it that?

"And who are you?" Haruka asked us.

"We're Crime Sociere my name is Ultear this is Merudy and that is Jellal" Ultear introduced everyone. The mayor cleared his throat effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"Er sorry to interrupt but the job..."the mayor said

"Oh yes sorry I forgot and yes we shall work together" Erza said taking control.

Erza P.O.V

I walked ahead of the group leading them past the mayor and his misplaced house in the field. It wasn't because I was trying to be the leader that I walked ahead but that it gave me time to think. I felt a bit out of my comfort zone here with him. I had moved on but when I looked at Jellal I saw only Mystogan or did I? I'd faced the fact that me and him would never be together but seeing him only made it worse that's why I tried to distance myself from him.

I was afraid. Not of Jellal or Mystogan but of my own feelings. I remember how I officially began talking with Mystogan like it was yesterday.

Erza P.O.V

Team Natsu ,as everyone likes to call us,had just completed another mission it was fairly easy just defeat a few bandits hat had been raiding a few villagers. Though Lucy says we went overboard but we had to burn down the forest in order to catch the bandits. I don't see the problem sure the client only gave us half of the reward but we got the job done so it's a completed and successful mission in my book.

Lucy was now under the table because of the brawl that was currently taking place in the guild. Of course it had started with Natsu and Gray then Elfman had joined saying it was manly to show others his apparent strength. Eventually the rest of e guild got involved. A normal day at Fairy Tail. The few that weren't fighting were looking to me to stop them but I was oblivious as I was munching on my strawberry cheesecake. 'I should probably stop them' I thought. 'after this piece of cake' I agreed.

Suddenly Gray hit Natsu across the room, he went flying into the air and then came crashing down on to the table. On. To. My. Cake. I felt the feeling of pleasure from my cake disappear instantly. It was replaced with a evil death aura which poured off me. Natsu looked up a look of clear terror on his face. He knew what was coming. I stood up and requipped into my heavens wheel armor, now the whole guild was silent.

I equipped two swords I pointed one at Natsu and one in the direction Gray was in.

"You two were fighting" I paused my fiery gaze shifting back and forth to them."And you know how much I hate it when you fight. Now because of you MY cake is ruined. You will pay. Not only for a new cake. You will also pay with your very existence" I said trying to contain my animal instincts. The theory was easy to understand, you mess with my cake,then you will not see daylight for quite some time.

"ALRIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP!"someone yelled from the second floor. It was master, I glared at Natsu and Gray.

"We shall finish this later. That's a promise" I said. I requipped back into my normal armor and faced the third master.

"I have to announce that it has been requested that members of this guild go on a mission. On this mission it requires that we have at least two S-Class mages. Erza you will be one. But Laxus and his team are on a mission and so is Gildarts. This mission is very urgent so I only had one other choice." he said then it clicked.

"Mystogan..." I whispered though I'm sure the dragon slayers heard. It was then that Natsu stood up from the table his vest still covered in the remains of my cake.

"Gramps what about us I wanna go and fight someone!" he yelled excitedly. 'what an idiot'

"Yes yes I was getting to that, Erza you will be accompanied by your team onyt his mission as well" master added. After minutes of silence I nodded and said.

"We accept master and when would you like us to leave?"I asked. He replied immediately.

"Right now" he said. I nodded in understanding and turned.

"And where do we meet...him?"Gray asked. We all looked to master expectantly.

"He will find you" Master said smiling. I nodded and turned, I began walking towards the guild doors. I could hear footsteps and the flap of wings so I knew my team were following me. The guild said goodbye before we were gone.

1 Week Later

Tonight it was my turn to be the lookout. It was now 10:00 pm. Everyone else had gone to sleep long ago,they were exhausted. The town that we were travelling to didn't have a train line so we had to go by foot. I was also quite tired but I would be alright until Gray took over at 3:00 am. We hadn't come across Mystogan but I knew he was close. I was sitting in front of the fire, it was surprisingly cold tonight. That's when the same magic vibe we'd been coming across all week hit me. It was close. He was close.

I'd been wanting to talk to him all week so I decided to follow the vibe to see if I could find him. I stood up and began walking. As the distance between me and the camp grew the distance between me and him decreased. It was about two miles away that I came to another clearing. Sat there in the middle was the person I was looking for. Mystogan. He was staring up into the black night in what looked like deep thought. I guess he hadn't noticed me yet. I approached slowly and his head turned slightly in my direction. I stopped and stared for a while.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or say something?" he asked turning his head back to the sky. I flinched. I'd wanted to talk to him but now I didn't know what to say.

"Why..haven't you apprpledged us?" I asked shakily. His eyes remained on the sky.

"I work better alone" he replied simply.

"How do you know when you've never worked in a team?" I asked confidently. He didn't answer but just shuffled uncomfortably. I walked closer and sat next to him which took him by surprise. "I know you like to work alone but when your in a guild it's like having a family. A family who will look after each other. You don't have to be alone all the time " I said. His eyes widen in shock but then he turned away.

"I...I wish I could but..you don't understand,no one of this world does" he said. I got up but looked back at him.

"Just think about it for me you'll find it's a lot more fun to part of a family instead of just a guild." I said walking away. I then made my way back to our makeshift camp. 'I wonder when he'll realise he wasn't wearing his mask?'

End Of Flashback

That was how it all began since then he started to open up more he let people see him when he came for missions and started talking regularly with me. He'd even shared his backstory with the entire guild and even wht he looks like but we all accepted it and promised to keep it a secret. I was glad I'd been able to bring him out of his shell.

Seeing Jellal here just brought back all the terrible memories,the people I'd lost,the pain I'd suffered and my failure. I failed with jellal but I had somewhat succeeded with Mystogan.

As we walked through the forest the others made light conversation. It was still strange travelling with all of these others that I'd met briefly before but what was weirder is that we hadn't come across any of the members of Shadow Mist. It was troubling. I just hope something would happen soon because when everything seems quiet, it's usually a bad sign.

* * *

So hey again and yay finally done! It took me ages and I'm blowing off homework for this. Please I need your help! Okay so I need help with characters that can be in the guild Shadow Mist. There are 7 members and the master. I have one character already but I need help. Please review or PM me with ideas, must include

Full Name:

Powers:

Appearence:

Breif history:

Location of guild mark:

And anything else you want to put:

Okay so yeah I'm sorry but it's hard to come up with loads of characters on the spot but I've been finding it hard to update with school. I missed a lot of school lately and I have to catch up with the work. Sorry I will update whenever I can. Well bye for now and please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
